The Magic Paintbrush Credits
Opening Credits * "The Magic Paintbrush" * Based on The Magic Paintbrush by: Robin Muller * "The Magic Paintbrush" Represented by: Doubleday Canada, Ltd. * Written for Television by: Earl Hamner and Don Sipes * Starring: Michael York, John Rhys-Davies, Robert Ito and Aaron Michael Metchik as Nib * Music, Lyrics and Score by: Al Kasha and Joel Hirschhorn * Executive Producers: Rick Ungar, Tom Frank * Produced and Directed by: Tom Tataranowicz Ending Credits * Voice Director: Stu Rosen * Character Voices: ** Sara - Christa Larson ** Reuben/Anthony - Cirroc Lofton ** Haley - Russi Taylor * "Magic Paintbrush" Sung by: ** Nib - Aaron Michael Metchik ** Sara - Anndi McAfee ** Nicholas - Rosie Rpmoe Damte ** Reuben - Craig Copeland * Background Singers: Leeze McGee, Susan Stevens * "I'll Keep Believing" ** Nib - Aaron Michael Metchik ** Sara - Anndi McAfee * Music Coordinator: Roger Larocque * Associate Producers: Damian X. Fulton, Peggy S. Becker * Storyboard Supervisor: Gary Goldtstein * Storyboard Artists: Yi Chih Chen, Brian Chin * Storyboard Clean-up: Robin Brigstocke, Rich Maki * Character Design: Kathy Castillo * Background Supervisor and Title Design: Bob Schaefer * Background Design: Lorraine Marue, Carlos Soto * Color Model Design: Mary Ann Steward * Animation Coordinators: Bob Arkwright, Boo Won Lee * Production Assistants: Laurice Becker, Marie Cecchino * Studio Support Staff: Liza Breuninger, Caroline Choat, Jim Leber, Barry Fader, Barbie Lange, Haya Tawatao, Rob Nadsady, Colleen Silva * Digital Animation Production by: American Film Technologies, Inc. * Executive Creative Affairs: David Hamby * Executive in Charge of Production: Joe Mazzuzca * Technical Design and Art Direction: Dave Adams, Stephen Kennedy, Ed Deren, Shelly E,. Dutchess, Tia Marshall, Pat Neary * Production Management and Supervision; Charlie Goldacker, Ron Brewer, Claudia Ravelo, Ana Cruz, Sean Lurie, Susan Hudson, Susan Crampton, Jane Jackoskie, William Prat, Chris Bain * Background: Karl Knelson, Alesia Smith, Amy Washburn, Shaun Shokrollahi, Tony Macallister, Byron Rodarmel, Francisco Garcia * Layout: Matt McDonald, Dave O'Day * Motion Layout: Joe Minnich, Jeremy Lapp, Jared Sandrew, Sarah Ruddy, Evan Parent, Colin Parent, Julian Moore, Isabel Graczyk, Christopher Frye, Katie Blickenstaff, Detraci Regula, Paul Blickenstaff * Animation: Daren Bader, Rene Barrueta, Stephen Gelinas, Mary C. Knapp, Luther McLaurin, Mark Risley, Brad Constantine, Terrie Smith, George Davis * Assistant Animation and Shading: Ken Anderson, Daren Barnhouse, Alan Boutwell, Marc Brueland, Jim Busike, Brian Deschambeau, Jan Hastings, Vince Julio, Chris Meland, Jeff Remmer, Rosemary Rodgers, Alfonso Santana, Steve Troop, Michelle Schauble, Stania Vagner, Christyopher Higginson, Amber Long, Eric Recourt * A Terry Spitial Acknowledgement to Own Production Support Crew in Movies * Marvel Productions Animators: Moon Hwan Chai, Jessie Cosio, James A. Dsvis, Ernesto Lopez * Supervising Key Assistant: Lee Crowe * Key Assistants: Kathy Castillo, Ellen Heindel * Assistants: Eric J. Abjbornson, Michael Alcouloumre, He Kyung Choi, Sheldon Borenstein, Consuelo Cataldi, Kevin S. Davis, Karen Hardenberg, Marty Korth, Edward Rivera, William M. Mins * Calvert Studios * Layout: Kimbie Calvert, Terry Lee Mullen * Animators: Becky Bristow, David Byers Brown, Kimie Calvert, Sam Fleming * Assistant Animators: Edy Benjamin, Michelle Bowman, Eric Damon Bryan, Wesley Chun, Hye Y. Curley, Cynthia J,. French, Sean Gillmore, Natasha Garmarsh, David Hancock, Myung Kang, Wantana Martinelli, Soonjin Mooney, Jean More, Terry Lee Mullen, Jan Naylor, Bob Quinn, Jennifer Stillwell, Frank Suarez, Andries L. Nieves * Editor: John Bryant * Visual Effects Editor: Michael Hutchinson * Harry/Paintbox Jody Miller * Post Production Facilities: Vaitel Video/LA, Hollywood Digital * Compact Sound Serivces * Synclavier Operator: Eric Williams * Dialogue Editor: Vic Radulich * Music and BG Prelay: Chris Rudy * Re-Recording Mixers: Tamara Johnson, John Boyd * Recordist: Ron Garrard * Dialogue Recorded by: Screen Sound * Dialogue Recorded by: Deb Adair * Recordist Assistant: Mark Ettel * Executive in Charge of Production: Michaelene Cristini * Creative Consultants for McDonald's: Linda Kravitz, Susan Leick, Mary Miller * © 1993 McDonald's Corporation * The copyright presentations have licensed the material coincidental in this program for private use only and others use or reproduction in whole or in part including the making of reposes of the material in causing it to be transmitted to inbetweens to a diffusion insitute or selling. Letting or driving or inbetween desling work it in whole or in part is infelctly prohibuted. * Captioning made possible by: McDonald's Corporation * I.A.S.T.E. * Marvel Productions Ltd. Category:Marvel Productions, Ltd. Category:End Credits Category:CBS Category:McDonald's Corporation